


Those Summer Nights to Call Your Own

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :(, Like, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, arent, dirk and jake - Freeform, together anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot night, where sweaty bodies are pressed together under seemlessly endless sheets, where the heat is almost unbearable.</p><p>"But it's ok with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Summer Nights to Call Your Own

It's a hot night, where sweaty bodies are pressed together under seemlessly endless sheets, where the heat is almost unbearable.

"But it's ok with you."

You collapsed onto the bed in the late hours of the night, muscles ached and bones tired from an eternity of adventure with the one you love.

* * *

 

You collapsed onto your bed in the early hours of the morning, muscles ached and bones tired from an eternity of thoughts of the one you love.

"But it's not ok without you."

 

You make somewhat of a muffled sob as the sun of dawn reaches through the curtains, casting brilliant shadows and lovely lines of light in your room. The sun has come back to see you, not long after the moon.

But he hasn't come back to see you.

Tired body, tired mind, but sleep seems like something so _unimaginable,_ something to appear in only your wildest dreams.

Sleep isn't a priority without him. He's the priority.

"But Jake isn't coming back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> dirkjake  
> just  
> i feel the need to make it sad  
> but i may or may not finish my other fic idk  
> sorry


End file.
